


Please Come Back...

by themaniacjan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'm just having fun, Not Serious, One Shot, This only took me like half an hour to write, i'm not sure, this might be crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themaniacjan/pseuds/themaniacjan
Summary: Harry and Draco have a fight.





	Please Come Back...

“I hate you, Potter.”

Draco stood across the table from Harry, his eyes cast downwards, staring unfocused at the plate of unfinished food. Harry’s face was turning red with embarrassment, he wished Draco would sit back down, everyone around them was staring.

“Draco, please, I didn’t mean-”

“DON’T BOTHER APOLOGIZING!” Draco’s voice boomed through the Great Hall, causing a ripple of faces turning towards the sound.

“Please, Draco,” Harry whispered. Draco wasn’t listening. He turned on his heel and strode out of the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him dramatically. Harry could feel his face burning hot as people continued to stare at him, only a few trying to appear as if they were not.

Harry tried to continue to eat the scrambled eggs on his plate, but his appetite had blown away with Draco’s robes, it seemed. Giving up on his breakfast, Harry quickly got up from the table and rushed out of the Great Hall. It was a Saturday, so no classes. Perhaps a walk down to the lake would clear Harry’s head.

The sun beat down on Harry’s head, a pleasant day for April. Harry’s head felt as though it was spinning, Draco’s words echoing in his head. I hate you, Potter. I hate you, Potter. Harry shook his head, focused on his steps. Left foot, right foot. If he dwelled on Draco’s words too long, Harry felt he might cry.

Finally reaching the shore of the lake, Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The air smelled so fresh and inviting, if it were warmer, Harry might consider wading. Instead, he pulled off his robes and spread them out on the ground like a blanket, giving himself a place to sit. Harry slowly breathed, trying to keep calm.

“Potter.”

Harry’s head jerked up. Draco was perched on the tree branch almost right above where Harry was sitting.

“Draco, what are you doing up there?”

“Well,” Draco spit, “I was trying to get away from you. Fat lot of good that did me. Here you are anyways.”

“I’m sorry, Draco. For what I said. I didn’t actually mean it, I promise.”

Draco sneered at Harry. “I don’t care. You’ve ruined this.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak, instead, a treacherous sob came forth. Harry pressed his fist to his mouth, trying to keep calm, but Draco had heard it.

“Harry! I didn’t – I wouldn’t – I didn’t mean to – please, don’t cry!”

Harry looked up again at Draco. His face was pulled into a worried look, the same look Draco had worn when he had visited Harry in the hospital wing. Harry stood up, looking up at Draco, tears blurring his vision.

“Draco…please…come down here and talk to me.”

“Harry…” Draco said, his own eyes welling with tears. His mouth opened and closed a couple times, lost for words.

“Draco! Please! Come down here.” Harry pleaded, his tears falling past his lashes.

“Harry…Harry, I’m so sorry,” Draco whispered. He didn’t move from the tree branch.

With his tears running down his cheeks, Harry scooped up his robes from the ground. “Fall off a broom, Malfoy!” Harry ran off towards the castle, openly sobbing.

“HARRY, WAIT!” Draco watched as Harry continued to run, not looking back. Draco wanted to run after, his chest feeling like it was being crushed under the weight of his emotions. If he didn’t follow Harry now, their relationship would never be the same. Draco let his tears fall, feeling so helpless.

Maybe someone would come help him down from the tree soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to any serious Draco/Harry shippers, but it's so fun to write dumb stuff.


End file.
